


Perfect Timing

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: The boys save a girl on a hunt.  But what happens when they both want her.





	Perfect Timing

I can’t expect you to see

Me when I’m not around

She sat in the corner hoping the monsters wouldn’t see. Just like everyone else in the world. That’s when it started feeling like she couldn’t breathe. Great not a good time to have a panic attack. That’s when they busted in out of nowhere, but she was glad. The tall one chopped the head off the nearest one to him, and the shorter one chopped the head off the other one. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. They turned on her and her eyes widen. Her voice caught in her throat.

And my voice is destroyed

By confinement of sound

The short one looked at her, “Are you one of them show me your teeth.” She tried to speak but the sound caught in her throat. It was the panic attack. The tall one stopped the shorter one, “Dean stop. I don’t think she’s one of them. Sh….she’s having a panic attack.” He stepped closer to her, “Shhhh it’s ok you’re safe now. Nobody’s going to hurt you. Just breathe. Maybe stand up and do some jumping jacks I think I heard somewhere that helps.” She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started playing her playlist. Slowly she started calming down. She smiled at them once she was calm, “Thank you for the save. I’m Scarlet.” Sam smiled, “I’m Sam this is my brother Dean.” She nodded, “Wh….what where those things.” Dean rolled his eyes, “Could we get out of here before their friends get here.” Sam smiled at her, “Yeah, why don’t you come with us.” She nodded, “Not like I really have anywhere else to go.”

I’m a human machine

Laced with hidden disease

She sat in the backseat of a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala. She’d always loved classic cars, but this was a gem. She glanced at his eyes in the rearview mirror, “Nice car.” He smiled, “Thanks sweetheart.” Sam turned around and smiled at her, “Are you feeling better?” She smiled and nodded. Those hazel eyes were going straight to her head, “So um are yall going to tell me what those things were that just killed my entire family. I think they even killed my cat.” Dean shivered, “Ugh cats.” Sam hit his arm, “Dean not everyone is afraid of cats. Scarlet those were vampires. Yes they are real. No they don’t sparkle like in the movies.” She rolled her eyes, “Please those movies were stupid. Never even seen them actually. Ok so if vampires are real what else is real.” Dean looked at you in the rearview mirror, “You really think you’re ready for the whole truth sweetheart.” She glared at him, “Look dude my whole family is dead. I got nowhere else left to go. Lay it on me.”

If the future is bleak

Then you’re connected to me

Sam lead her into the hotel room. Dean shut the door. She sat in the nearest chair. Sam sighed, “Ok so I guess here goes. There’s vampires, werewolves, ghost, pretty much you name it, it’s real.” She blinked, “Wow, ok so I wasn’t really expecting all of that.” Dean smiled, “See told you, you weren’t ready for the truth.” She nodded, “No you’re right. I probably wasn’t, but um it’s good to know. So um, what’s some basics to keep me safe, cause I’m guess you two don’t stick around long.” Sam smiled. He was really starting to like this girl. She seemed very interesting. Dean shrugged, “Ok so keep salt around. Salt all the entrances and window frames of your house. Get in a salt circle. For ghost you need to keep iron around. Holy water for demons.” Sam leaned down and kissed her all of a sudden. Her heart started racing again. Dean pulled him off, “Dude what the hell. You can’t just go around randomly kissing people.” Sam shoved him off, “Why the hell not. You do it all the time.”

Flesh into gear

Myself appears dissected and pretentious

She looked up into his eyes, her whole body was tingling. She smiled, “I really didn’t mind.” Sam smiled, his eyes never leaving hers, “See Dean she doesn’t mind.” Dean threw his hands up in the air, “Ok well then I guess I’m just going to go sleep in the damn car. Cause I sure as hell ain’t gonna fucking listen to it.” Sam smirked, his eyes still watching you, “Yeah that’s probably a good idea Dean.” Dean left slamming the door. He was just jealous cause for once the girl had chosen Sam over him. Sam licked his lips as he looked at her, “I don’t usually do things like this. I’m usually the more level headed one. But there’s just something about you. I want you to be mine.” You gulped. You weren’t good with new people, normally, but there was something about him.

A simple sound a heavy sigh

Could win the whole world over

She sighed heavily, this probably wasn’t going to happen just like everything else in her life. He reached out to grab her hand, she took it and he lead her to the bed. He kissed her passionately while his hand slid up her side and under her shirt. She pulled away, “Wait are you sure you wanna do this with me?” He looked at her weirdly, “I thought I was the one that started this. Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that.?” She shrugged, “I don’t usually get this kind of attention. Guess I’m not that pretty.” He pushed the hair out of her face, “Don’t ever say that. You are the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been around some pretty women.” She looked down at her feet, “Thanks I guess that makes me feel better.” He lifted her chin up and looked into her green eyes, “Look at me. Do I look like someone that lies?” She shook her head no. He smiled, “I can’t get how pretty you are out of my head. If you hadn’t ask to come back with us tonight I’d just be sitting here thinking about you.”

You live in fear of being someone that you didn’t want to

I realize your insecurity will get the best of you

He slowly lifted her shirt and bra over her head and threw it to the side. He nipped down her jawline before biting her neck hard. She moaned out and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He unbutton and zipped her pants, then ridded her of them and her panties. She stood there naked and he licked his lips, “Gorgeous.” She blushed and he shoved her down on the bed then he ridded himself of his clothes. His enormous cock was already standing fully erect. He kissed up her legs, nipping gently along the way. Once he reached her mound he darted his tongue between her folds until he found her clit. His experience tongue quickly went to work doing the abc’s and 123’s. Two long fingers entered her and curved just right to hit her g-spot just right with each pump. He started pumping them in and out slow at first then faster and harder. Her hands went to his hair and tangled in tugging gently. He reached up with his other hand to gently massaged a breast and tweak a nipple between his fingers. She moaned out lounder as she felt a familiar feeling raising, “Sa….Sammy I’m coming.” He smirked as he pumped in and out of you harder. She spilt her essence all over his face. He sat back on his haunches licking his fingers and his lips clean, “Mmmm I do love cinnamon rolls.” She blushed again, “That’s the first time I’ve heard that one.”

He kissed up her body sucking briefly on a nipple. He looked deep into her eyes, “Are you ready for this Scarlet?” She nodded and pulled him closer. He took the signal and kissed her passionately as he rammed inside her. He stilled giving her time to adjust to the size of him filling her up completely. She looked up into his hazel eyes, then bit his lower lip and bucked her hips up into his. He started out slow at first as he pulled out and rammed back into her. But the pace quickly picked up. She was clingy to him screaming out his name as she scratched down his back leaving pink marks in her wake. He was on the edge and so was she, he could feel it. He growled at her, “Come for me again baby. I wanna hear you scream my fucking name.” Then he bit her shoulder hard. She clung to him trying to make them one, “Omg SA…..SAMMY. FUCK YES!!!!” They both split their essence at the same time. He kissed her as they came down from their highs. Then he pulled out of her and rolled to his back pulling her onto his chest, “Mmmm that was better than I imagined it would have been.” She blushed again, “Thank you. See now I don’t want you to leave.”

A traitor’s embrace

How foolish how wrong

He smiled, “How are you with cooking?” She buried her head in his chest, “I’m really great with cooking actually. And cleaning and doing laundry. Why?” He smiled, “Well it just so happens I don’t want to leave you either. And once again I never ever do this, because trust me this life is hard and not safe. And we’ll probably take you back to the bunker and you’ll have to stay there when we have a case. Because I’ll be damned if anything happens to you.” She looked at him, “Sam are you asking me to move in with you?” He nodded, “Yeah basically. I mean you said it yourself your family is gone, right. So why not?” She smiled and kissed his chest, “Yes, yes I will.” Dean busted in the door and then slammed it behind him, “What’s the fucking point if you’re gonna make her scream so loud that I can hear her in the car. Huh Sammy?” She quickly grabbed the covers and covered herself up. Sam laughed, “Sorry didn’t know she’d be a screamer. I kinda like it though. You should get used to it Dean. She’s coming with it us.”

Contained in one place

Anxiety spawns

Dean’s eyes went wide, “Like hell she is. Sam you just met this girl, and you’re wanting take her home. That’s crazy.” Sam glared at him, “Dean it’s not a discussion. She’s coming end of story.” Dean turned and punched the wall, “Damn it Sammy. You don’t even know her. What if she’s some kind of monster?” Sam stood up wrapping the sheet around him, “Fine let’s do the test.” He looked at her, “Are you ok with that.” She smiled, “If it’ll prove to him that I’m not some kind of monster then I’m ok with it.” Sam smiled, “Good girl. Now Dean will you leave so we can get dressed?” Dean stomped back outside. He couldn’t believe his baby brother was being so dumb. This bitch wasn’t coming home with them. When he came back inside Sam already had her tied to a chair. He double checked the knots, he just wanted to be safe. 

Unopened reowned

What’s needed upscaled

She’d past all the test. Every last one of them, and now Dean was sulking in bed. She kissed Sam’s neck, “What am I going to do about clothes. I don’t really want to go back to my house.” He smiled as he rubbed your back, “We’ll figure something out. For right now just get some rest. He’s gonna wanna leave early.” She nodded and closed her eyes. Dean didn’t sleep a wink. He popped out of bed and six am, “Rise and shine. Time to go.” She rolled over and looked at her phone then groaned. Sam kissed her forehead, “I know it’s early baby, but you can sleep in the car.” She smiled as wiggled against him. He growled in her ear, “We don’t have time for that missy.” She rolled her eyes, “Fine I’m up. I have to go potty.” Sam groaned, “Yeah I’m up to. Let’s get to loading the car Dean.”

Digested inhaled

Unwilling unwound

She looked out the window of the car as they sped down the highway in complete silence. Nothing but the radio playing. Dean was blaring some classic rock from some old dusty cassette tape he had stored away. The song changed and Bon Jovi’s Wanted Dead or Alive came blaring through the speakers. She couldn’t help herself, she started singing along. Dean glanced at her in the rearview mirror and smiled softly. He was trying so hard not to like this kid, but it was really damn hard. She liked classic cars and classic rock. “Damn it why’d she have to pick Sammy,” he thought.

Flesh into gear

Myself appears dissected and pretentious

A simple sound a heavy sigh

She was asleep when they reached the bunker. Dean got out of the car in a huff and headed to his room. Sam gently opened the back door and picked her up bridal style. She smiled at him, “Am I flying Sammy.” He kissed her forehead, “Yes baby, you’re flying. We’re home, let’s go to bed.” He carried her to bed and laid her down gently. Then he crawled in behind her kissing her neck. She smiled, “Keep that up Sammy and there won’t be any sleep going on.” He smirked into her neck, “Maybe that’s the point, kitten.” She wiggled back into him, “So I’m a kitten now huh?” He bit her neck gently, “Yeah, my precious little kitten.” She shivered, “And what does that make you? My Daddy?” He gripped her tight around the waist and growled, “I like the sound of that kitten.” She shivered again as she pressed back into him, “Ok Daddy.” That was all it took, the clothes were gone, and the sex had begun. Dean rolled his eyes from his room before putting his headphones one.

Could win the whole world over

You live in fear of being someone that you didn’t want to

I realize your insecurity will get the best of you

She was sitting at the kitchen table in the morning drinking a cup of coffee when Dean walked in. She smiled, “I made coffee if you want some.” Dean smiled. It was taking everything he had to keep from slamming her into the wall and taking her right there. He walked over to the coffee pot, “Where’s Sammy?” She smiled, “He went out for a run.” Dean took a drink. Perfect timing. He’d be gone at least an hour. He set the cup down, she was in nothing but one of Sam’s flannel shirts. He took a step closer, “So how you liking it here.” She smiled, “So far so good. This is such a big place. I really like this kitchen.” He nodded, “Yeah it’s really great to cook in.” He was standing right next to her now.”

She stood up to get another cup of coffee. That’s when Dean pounced. He backed her into the wall and placed a hand above her head. She looked up at him, “Wh….what are you doing Dean?” He looked down into her emerald green eyes, “I can’t take it anymore sweetheart. Why did you chose him over me?” She blushed, “Honestly I didn’t want to chose. I wanted both. But I didn’t think you wanted me. Sam showed me he did.” Dean grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall as his other hand undid his pants and pulled them down far enough, “Is this proof enough for you princess.” She swallowed shallowly, “Yes sir.” He spread her legs with one knee then rammed inside her. This wasn’t about making love. This was about claiming her, and getting it done before Sammy got home. He rammed inside of her and started pumping in and out at a brutal rate. It didn’t take long before she felt the familiar feeling, “Sir I’m gonna come.” He looked her in the face, “Come for me princess I want to hear it. Come now.” Then he bit her hard on her shoulder. She screamed out, “Omg DEAN!!!! FUCK YES!!!! RIGHT THERE!!!!” They both spilt their essence at the same time. Dean held her up as they came down from their mutual highs. Then he gently let her down.

Flesh into gear

Myself appears dissected and pretentious

A simple sound a heavy sigh

When she opened her eyes and looked over Dean’s shoulder she seen Sam. She closed her eyes again and cursed herself. Sam came in the room and spun Dean around punching him square in the jaw, “What the fuck Dean? You just had to do it didn’t you? Just had to take her from me.” Dean smirked, “I didn’t do anything she wasn’t already wanting to do little brother. Maybe you should talk to the lady.” She looked up at him and gulped, “Hi Daddy.” He glared down at her, “You wanna explain yourself?” She tried to look innocent, “Why can’t you two just share me? Why can’t I just be both of yalls?” Sam stopped for a second. Then looked at Dean, “Would you be ok with that? Sharing her?” Dean smirked, “Hell yeah.” Sam looked back to her, “Ok, but you’re still getting punished for this. You didn’t ask permission.” A shock went between her legs.

Could win the whole world over

You live in fear of being someone that you didn’t want to

I realize your insecurity will get the best of you

It been three months since the relationship with her boys had started and they were away on a case. She woke up in the morning feeling sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She thought back the boys had been home for a month straight. It been a month of uninterrupted sex. She hadn’t had a period. She sighed as she got dressed and headed for the garage. She grabbed the keys to a car and went to the store. Thirty minutes later she sat in the bathroom waiting for the timer to ding. In three short minutes her life and the life of the boys would be changed forever. The timer dinged and her heart skipped a beat. Her hands were shaking when she picked up the little stick. Two pink lines told her everything she needed to know.


End file.
